$-6x + 5y - 7z - 1 = 6y + 10z + 5$ Solve for $x$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-6x + 5y - 7z - {1} = 6y + 10z + {5}$ $-6x + 5y - 7z = 6y + 10z + {6}$ Combine $z$ terms on the right. $-6x + 5y - {7z} = 6y + {10z} + 6$ $-6x + 5y = 6y + {17z} + 6$ Combine $y$ terms on the right. $-6x + {5y} = {6y} + 17z + 6$ $-6x = {y} + 17z + 6$ Isolate $x$ $-{6}x = y + 17z + 6$ $x = \dfrac{ y + 17z + 6 }{ -{6} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $x = \dfrac{ -{1}y - {17}z - {6} }{ {6} }$